clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:David231099/Archive 2
Hi, I'm David231099. Welcome to my talk page. If you want to ask me something don't be afraid to message me. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) __TOC__ LOL! Hi David, I see you've used your rollback powers already :) — Spydar007 (Talk) RE:Protect Hi David, User talk:David231099/Archive 1 is now protected. Enjoy your archive ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I added the template. By the way, remember that it's ok, you can feel free to ask questions, this is why i'm here :) :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Catali2016 Hi David, Thank you for your notice. I made sure to take care for that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:55, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Template Prize I want to give this template to you for editing during the hard times when Spike Hike confirmed that there would be no April Fools' Party this year. Add the template to your userpage or where you put your templates with EditedNoAprilFools. Below is what the template looks like. Enjoy the prize! RE:30,000 Edits! Hi David, Thanks for the message :) remember that to get big, you need to start small ;) over 800 edits in only 4 months is really good! Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Attention Hi David, Please dont remove other user's message, just like what you did here. Thanks. -- Dps04talk 10:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Delete and Blocks Hi David, I deleted the page but didn't block , as he didn't make significant spamming and stopped it anyway. Thank you for your message, Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:04, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Giveaways David, Why not add my giveaways to your templates page? You can view them here. — Spydar007 (Talk) RE:RE:Attention Hi David, It's ok, after all it was just a reminder ;) -- Dps04talk 10:50, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Save the Island! Sorry for about that, i don't know how to delete then i just marked. I am going to stop now for marking delete and hopefully i am not blocked. If i am blocked, i am gonna leave Club Penguin Wiki because of you. (Sorry for Bad English) -Waddleplay My edit count Hi David, I've just noticed that I have made over 1250 edits on this wiki!!! — Spydar007 (Talk) Your one of my best friends! I'd just like to say David, your one of my best friends! Your so awesome, and I know we haven't known eachother long but its true! RE:Protect Hi David, Those 2 templates are now protected. They were probably vandalised by users who got there through the "EDIT" button in the section. Thank you, Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:"Rollback" Sign Hi David, I'm actually not too sure about it either. It doesn't seem like Wikia added it to the default user headers. If you want to know why, try to ask in the General Discussion board in the Community Centra, perhaps someone knows the reason for this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Mods Hi David, Look at this message. He has added two mods to the List of known Moderators and I have reverted them (twice). Do you think they should be added or not? — Spydar007 (Talk) :David, :Penguin-Pal replied here. :— Spydar007 (Talk) RE: 1,000 Edits! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!! Well Done!! You've worked so hard to get them!! BTW, di you know that 1/5 of your edits are undos and reverts? — Spydar007 (Talk) Congratulations! Hi David, Congratulation for reaching your 1000th edits! Nice work! :D Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unfair Kick It's okay. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 17:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: LOL! Yeah, you're right. It was an overreaction but look at the history for the page So many people mark it as rare when it isn't so I added the message try to stop it! Clearly, it didn't work because Roger just marked it as rare again! — Spydar007 (Talk) RE:Block Hi David, Thanks for the report, and for reverting his edits. 13:06, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:CONGRATS on becoming an admin! Thanks, David! I hope I'll be a good one too. Thanks for your confidence! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 17:38, April 8, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Promotion to Patroller Hi David, Fotty is now on the list as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:57, April 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:More Chat Mods Hi David, Twinkie was promoted about an hour ago. If there is further need for mods, we will promote another user. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:10, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Page Creation Yes, please! — Spydar007 (Talk) RE: Pranks Look at my Sandbox and click edit. You can see what I did to get the text. I pretended that I have blocked Penguin-Pal!! — Spydar007 (Talk) :In case you weren't sure, these are all real. The DisablePrank is actually used. Look and you can check the text and see that all of them are real. Wikia add the code of DisablePrank to users who are blocked throughtout Wikia. eg.123kitten1 for being underaged. :— Spydar007 (Talk) Template:RightsPrank Check out my sandbox. I updated it with Template:RightsPrank. — Spydar007 (Talk) RE:Klump Strangeglove Hi David, Thanks for the message, i protected Klump Strangeglove's user page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:39, April 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Featured Party Articles Hi David, The FA Articles and the Caharacter personality votes will be removed on this thursday, as this is when the logo vote will start as well, with some other wiki updates. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC) My Secret Page Hi David!! If you get a minute could you go to my user page and try to find my secret page? — Spydar007 (Talk) Page Creation Please create: *Chuchu Br with *Po1aire with — Spydar007 (Talk) PS - I'm getting you to do it since Penguin-Pal isn't online. PPS - Well Done on finding my secret page and thanks for the thanks on the template!! (if you understand that!) RE:Typos in Chat Policy Hi David, Thanks for the notice! :) It's now fixed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Patrollers Promotion closing Hi David, It seems like it's been long enough. I'll clsoe the vote now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :It doesn't seem like there would be a new patroller any time soon. The votre was held to fill a gap in the administration of the wiki, and it should be find now. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:55, April 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:CPChatBot Hi David, Thanks for the notice. It might be due to an update in the bot's running script or something. If it continues, i'll ask Sactage about it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:45, April 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Rollbacks list Hi David, Thanks for the notice about the rollback page, i made sure to remove Fotty. There is actually no urgent need for an instant rollback promotion, as patroller privilege is just the same as rollback, with an exception of some further accessories. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Avater Hi David, I updated the emoticons. I'll also contact Sactage about this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:10, April 20, 2013 (UTC)